


Pill Pocket

by Missy



Category: Genghis Khan - Miike Snow (Music Video)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Humor, M/M, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 21:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: An afternoon baking cookies isn't quite as simple as it seems.





	Pill Pocket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HerbertBest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/gifts).

“Hazel, please be sure that you don’t put too many pecans in the batter. They do make the Prime Minister of Evilovich’s tongue swell.” 

Hazel looked up, seeing her reflection in her father’s nose. “But I thought we wanted to make his tongue swell up.”

“Not until we get the passcodes for his nuclear missiles,” her father said. “Hansel, are you with your other father?” he called.

“Playing with my new drone,” Other Father said happily, entering the room – complete with Hansel and the drone, which made a loud moaning noise as it hovered nearby.

“Is it capable of carrying the cookies?” asked First Father.

“Weight ballasted and all.” Other father put his arm around First Father’s shoulder, and he blushed as Other Father patted his back. “You’re doing a marvelous thing today, Ham. The world will be safer, and a dictator won’t be able to take over the world because of your quick thinking.”

“Well, let’s hope,” said First Father. He squeezed Other Father’s hand, and there was a moment of peace. Hazel kept scooping cookies, not wanting to say anything aloud and somehow ruin the moment.

“Well, soon we will be finished, and soon the slight swelling of an evil man’s tongue will prevent the world from seeing nuclear annihilation. I would like to call this a win for our family.”

“I’d call it more than a win. Perhaps a victory march or a shot across the bow of badness.” Other Father bowed toward Hazel and Hansel. “And the two of you have been wonderful helpers.”

Hazel couldn’t help but feel herself swell up with pride. It was lovely to be noticed even if she had only done just what her father had requested.

He’d been trying so hard to become a part of the family, and she knew he really cared.

“Thank you,” she said shyly, and hoped that the Minister of Evilovich really hated raisins.


End file.
